Sequences
Category:ULCataloguers'Desktop *Contents *Return to Home Page Collections in the Glucksman Library The work on this page is my own and is not official but based on information I have been able to glean. Books in the library are stored in different sequences according to their use, subject matter, provenance etc. The main sequences are listed below with instructions on how to classify and process such items. Apart from the main sequence all items should be labeled with the sequence title. A comprehensive list of all sequences can be found here. European Documentation Centre (EDC) This material is not given Dewey Decimal classification. Normally material will go straight from acquisitions to Ann McGinn so that a shelfmark can be assigned. If, for some reason, you are cataloguing something you suspect is for the EDCInstead please see Ann Mcginn. Final Year Projects (FYPs) The issue desk create basic records for these and they are stored on the 1st floor opposite the stairs. See also: *Creating a record for a Final Year Project in Talis Alto *Deleting Final Year Projects German-Irish Collection The German-Irish collection is part of the German department and is situated on the ground floor of the main library. It contains books written in German or by German authors which are about Ireland. At present these books remain uncatalogued. A key to the room is kept at the Information Services desk. Historical Source Material (HSM) These are shelved together on the top floor under the HSM sequence. They can be borrowable or not for loan. This is decided by Pattie Punch. Jim Kemmy Collection *Jim Kemmy(1936–1997) was an Irish socialist politician from Limerick. He donated a large collection of books to the library. These are stored in the compact shelving area. Many of them are on the labour movement and socialist topics. Several still wait to be catalogued. Once catalogued, classified and processed they are returned to the same area and are available for loan. *They get given Dewey classmarks and the usual suffixes. *In the bibliographic field remember to include the following: :561 ## From the Jim Kemmy Collection.$5IE-LiU Journals Part of the Acquisitions and Serials dept. Language Resource Centre (LRA) Before 2003 the library purchased material for the LRA which is part of the Modern Languages department. We longer purchase material for them. Some items which are listed as missing from LRA may be reordered by the Humanities Librarian (Pattie), however these replacements are to be located in the library. Law Reference Sequence: LAWR NB. All multiple volumes on law are treated as reference. Lecturers own copy Please refer to the following: For cataloguing: How to catalogue a "Lecturer’s Own Copy" item For processing: Easy steps to a successful “Lecturer’s Own Copy” Maps *These are shelved on floor 2. *NFL *Sequence: Maps *On the shelves you will find maps for tourists, town maps and some ordnance survey maps. *The two metal cabinets house bigger older maps. *Atlases are NOT shelved here. They can be shelved with the main collection or in Popular Reading. Multimedia Please see here Check record in OPAC to ascertain whether the publication is a monograph or a serial, and if it is a serial what is the ctrl. no. Monograph *change sequence in record to OFP, and add OFP label to spine. *take off any Gen. Seq. Ref label and cancel this stamp inside *there is no need to change item type with this material *suffix as for any normal monograph Serial *change sequence in serials holdings *change sequence in serial check-in instructions *where there is the ctrl. no. for earlier issues in the check-in instructions, go to this suppressed record and change sequence. Music Technology There is a loan type called 'Music Technology' in the screen under 'Item type' (on the list). We are identifying special music technology materials with this (usually certain software cds requiring a special license). This limits the borrowing materials identified with this loan type to Music Technology students and staff exclusively. In circulation, when someone who is not in Music Tec tries to borrow one of these items, a message pops up on the issue screen saying that 'The borrower does not have the privileges for borrowing this item'. Please ensure that all staff in your areas are familiar with this procedure. Reviewed: 03/03/05 JB Newspapers Part of the acquisitions and serials dept. Official Publications Please refer to the following: *Official Publications * Marc21 Crib Sheet - Government publications These can be found in various places across the library due to historical decisions, again see Official Publications. It includes green & white papers, county development plans and technical documents about building regulations. Check record in OPAC to ascertain whether the publication is a monograph or a serial, and if it is a serial what is the ctrl. no. Monograph *change sequence in record to OFP, and add OFP label to spine. *take off any Gen. Seq. Ref label and cancel this stamp inside *there is no need to change item type with this material *suffix as for any normal monograph Serial *change sequence in serials holdings *change sequence in serial check-in instructions *where there is the ctrl. no. for earlier issues in the check-in instructions, go to this suppressed record and change sequence. Not OFP *Dail Committees and Joint Committees papers & Oireachtas Committee Reports are not treated as Official publications as you might expect. *They are shelved with the main collection at the set classmark: 328.41707658. The suffix is formed from the first 3 letters of the committee's name. They are borrowable. CD-ROMs get the same classnumber but are shelved with all other CD-Roms and not with the main collection. Unofficial Publications These are stored in the Information Commons and include items such as the Dail Debates and the Shannon Debates. O'Reilly Collection This collection is stored downstairs in the locked stacks. They get catalogued when requested as 'in-process'. They are given a Dewey class number and a suffix, are borrowable and are shelved with the main collection once processed. Popular Reading This is located on the ground floor of the Main Library. Such items do NOT get a classmark, simply the sequence 'Popular Reading' and a suffix. Cookery books are shelved in this section. Problem Based Learning (PBL) - For loan Sequence ?? Problem Based Learning (PBL) - NFL Sequence ?? These are suffixed as normal. Reference Works *Anything to be shelved as a reference work does NOT get a suffix. *General reference works are shelved on floor 1. *All multiple volume works on law are kept on one record and treated as reference. *Reference books are further divided into Historical Resource Material, FYPs and Official Publications. These are shelved on floor 2. Please see the relevant section on how to treat these. Regional Medical Library (RML) *The Glucksman library catalogues books for the Regional Medical Library and these are then sent out to them. *The books are catalogued as normal and DO have a suffix. *Frequently RML books use MESH headings. Mesh headings are “Medical Subject Headings” from the National Library of Medicine. They are very similar to Library of Congress Subject Headings but are used for medical books only. If you are working on a record with MESH headings, please do not authorise them, but do leave them in the record. MESH headings can be recognized by the second indicator: e.g. :650 #0 - Library of Congress Subject Headings :650 #2 - Medical Subject Headings *For detailed processing instructions please refer to Processing Books for the Regional Medical Library (RML) Set classmarks shelved in the main sequence Please refer to Set classmarks for research series, working papers, Oireachtas committee reports and other Statistics This section only includes official statistics. Note that statistics relating to tourism are shelved with the Tourism Collection. Irish Statistics *Shelved beside popular reading. *NFL *No sequence code on the computer. All other statistics *Shelved on the garden level (GL) *NFL *Sequence: ST - statistics. Teaching Resource Centre (TRC) *The TRC contains items relevant to the school curriculum and is used by UL's education students. It is situated on the top floor between the stairs and Special Collections. It is classified and suffixed as normal. Examples of frequently used class numbers in this area can be found here. *There are two sequences: TRC, TRC Reference *Books accompanied by CDs, or any sort of pack are kept together with one barcode in a pack. See Multi media Theses These are shelved on the 2nd floor and worked on by Special Collections. Tourism Collection *This includes official tourism statistics, which are NFL. *All other books are FL *Sequence: TOUR (Tourism Collection). Traveler Room There are two sequences TRAV/HIST and TRAV/ROMA. All items, including multimedia, are shelved on the second floor in the traveler room. From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki.